Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to electronic devices, e.g., wearable electronic devices that may be put on a portion of a human body.
Electronic device means a device performing a particular function according to its equipped program, such as a home appliance, an electronic scheduler, a portable multimedia player, a mobile communication terminal, a tablet personal computer (PC), a video/sound device, a desktop PC or laptop computer, a navigation device for automobile, etc. For example, electronic devices may output stored information as voices or images. As electronic devices are highly integrated and high-speed, high-volume wireless communication becomes commonplace, mobile communication terminals are equipped with more functions. For example, an electronic device comes with a plurality of integrated functionalities, including entertainment functions such as playing video games, a multimedia function such as replaying music/videos, a communication and security function for mobile banking, and a scheduling or e-wallet function.
Portable electronic devices, such as electronic schedulers, portable multimedia players, mobile communication terminals, tablet personal computers (PCs), etc., are generally equipped with a flat-type display device and a battery, and may be limited in shape to a bar, clamshell, or slidable shape by their accompanying displays or batteries. As displays and batteries are nowadays made smaller or more compact, the wearable electronic device may be put on the user's wrist, head, or other body portions.
To increase portability or wearability of wearable electronic devices, batteries powering the wearable electronic devices may be required to be more compact and lightweight while presenting a better performance.
The electronic parts and the circuit board in the wearable electronic device may be connected by soldering individual wires or via terminals-attached wires. The separate individual or terminals-attached wires may be an obstacle to making the wearable electronic device more compact. Further, such may result in reduced efficiency of assembling the electronic parts of the wearable electronic device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.